Very close physician surveillance is necessary in the treatment of seriously ill surgical and medical patients requiring parenteral fluid and drug therapy. There is evidence that this therapy might best be controlled through the use of continuous monitoring with minute-by-minute update of fluid and drug infusion rates. Such therapy is possible using digital computers. With the advent of small, inexpensive microprocessors, this technology is now available at a fraction of the cost of large "mini computer" systems. Such a patient care system may well (1) provide for closer control of clinical variables than is humanly possible, and (2) avail this technology to virtually all hospitals through the use of small, portable systems. A controlled injury, such as occurs in the burn patient, is an ideal model for the study of this treatment modality. The most important aspect of initial treatment in severe thermal trauma is to achieve hemodynamic stability through the administration of large volumes of intravenous fluid, and optimal therapy must be dictated by the response of clinical variables. The object of this proposed research is to design, build and refine an automated system for continuous closed-loop, response-based parenteral fluid and drug therapy of the burn shock victim. This system will be thoroughly evaluated through controlled trials in animals and humans. Features of the system and algorithm will include (1) early (first 24 hours) fluid resuscitation with lactated Ringer's solution; (2) the infusion of colloid to support intravascular volume and urine output after the first 24 hours post-burn; (3) indwelling sodium and potassium sensitive electrodes to control the infusion of free water and supplemental potassium; and (4) algorithmic control of vasoactive drug administration when required. The resulting system and algorithms will be easily adapted for use not only in burn patients but in almost any intensive care patient.